No one can Keep us apart
by Brukas4ever
Summary: Future Fic! Brooke is married with one of the LA Clippers player nad just gave birth to a daughter. Luke is in a horrible marriege he still lives in tree hill and plays for the bobcats. whats happens when Brookes husband invites Luke for a dinner party. w
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic so please be nice! I hope you enjoy it! I tried really hard so I hope you love_ _it!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any OTH CHARACTERS!_

Right after high school Brooke had gone off to Los Angeles to pursue her fashion career and Lucas had stayed in Tree Hill. They both drifted a part. They promised they would keep in touch, but they never did. Brooke had graduated from the art institute in L.A and had a career every girl dreamed of she had her own clothing line called 100 glamour. Her clothing line was going really well she got instant fame by her clothing line and her husband. Brooke was 23 years old and 2 years ago had married one of the hottest basket ball players of the Los Angeles Clippers Logan Lampers( I invented him). She had it all. The rich life she always wanted a devoted husband, a mansion in Beverley Hills, and she had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Samantha. Her life was perfect.

Lucas had stayed in Tree Hill because of his mother Karen. Lucas went to the University of North Carolina. In college Luke met a girl called Katrina. Katrina was a simple girl who was studying American literature. She was blonde with blue eyes. Luke and Katrina dated for 1 year before he popped the question. He and her were married for 2 years now she was the coldest wife and very kind at the same time a very undevoted mother to their 1 year old Julia. Right after collage Luke joined the Bobcats and was one of the most prestigious ball players in the country. Katrina was always writing and doing a great job with it.

Brooke was in her office when she received a phone call from her husband. "Hello?'' she said as she answered the phone "Hey babe its me Logan. I have some news I have to go to Florida for a couple a days to see my mom at the retirement home. I love you bye." Logan said as he hung up the phone. Their marriage was worse than ever Logan was never home and Brooke was feeling more miserable everyday. They had survived everything they could survive another crisis. Brooke dialed Peyton's number Peyton was the only one who she had stayed in touch after high school. Peyton was the vice-president of some big recording company which was pretty cool considering she married Pete, but Peyton was always lonely she couldn't have kids and Pete was always touring. Hello? Peyton answered the phone. ''Its me." Brooke said with a little bit of disappointment. "He went to Florida again it's the 2nd time this month. I think he is cheating on me" .Brooke said

"Brooke don't worry about it Logan is crazy for you he'll do anything for you and Samantha. At least you are not all alone in a 5 bedroom house like I am. You have Samantha. She is only 3 months old but she is still company" Peyton said. These days Peyton was really depressed with the whole you cant have a baby dilemma. "Peyton don't be upset you can always consider adopting!" Brooke said. "Pete is against adopting you know that! Peyton answered getting more angry by the minute. "Peyton lets have dinner together! Mine treat I'll go by tonight at 7 ok?" Brooke asked Peyton immediately agreed. The dinner went great it was just like old days. There were still drama in Brooke life and a lot of unhappiness in Peyton's. Both girls went home Brooke to her baby and Peyton to call her rock star husband.

Luke was on off season and would only restart next week so this week he was in the house playing with Julia. Julia was the joy of his life. That was the reason he woke up in the morning he wanted to be present in her life because he knew what was like not to have a dad and, he didn't want that for her. Julia always came first in Luke's life, but in Katrina's life work first and then family. Luke sometimes thought that she only got married because she wanted her family to be proud of her. Katrina was always arguing with Luke about her career and this night was not different.

"I am sick of you telling me what to do!" Katrina said throwing a glass at him

"Your job always comes first than your family Julia was asking me why weren't you there for the daycare presentation" "I SAID BECAUSE MOMMY HAD BETTER THINGS TO DO!" Luke shouted.

I can't be a mother, wife and a business women at the same time Luke I just cant!" She said crying at this point.

"Babe we will hire a nanny if you want or you can become a stay at home mom. Its not like we need the money! Luke said calm now

"I love my job more than anything and I am not quitting lets hire a nanny" Katrina said. After that they both made up as they always did and they both went to sleep.

The days went by quickly, Logan was training for the big game that was coming up with the Bobcats and Brooke was being the wonderful mom she always was. She took a couple of months off to be with her baby. She wanted to be there for here in the good times and the bad. Luke was also back in training he was going to have a big game against the L.A Clippers. Logan was trying to convince Brooke to go on the big game this Saturday. He always came with excuse that he wanted to show off his beautiful wife and Brooke always fell for that.

Brooke had left Samantha at home with Miranda the nanny to go the game. She sat there alone thinking about life and how it had turned out. When the game finally started she saw a very familiar and lovable face and it wasn't her husband's. She felt her heart beating really fast and she started feeling cold until she fainted and Logan went to help her with a doctor. She was fine until Luke noticed her and started to feel butterflies in his stomach just like he felt in high school every time he saw her.That night when Brooke and Logan got home, Logan was still concerned with his wife until.

"Babe what happened today?" Logan asked

"I don't know I really didn't feel good today!" She answered

" I was thinking in inviting a player from the Bobcats to have dinner with us. I know him since college and there are years I haven't seen him. He doesn't even know I am married to you and he is in town for the game so I thought this was a great opportunity!" Logan said

"That's great I'll ask Miranda to cook us all dinner tomorrow night at 7pm! Ok?" She answered thrilled she loved being a hostess.

The next day Brooke was busy ordering people around for the dinner and Logan was calling his wife.

"Hun, hi how is everything going with preparations for dinner?" he asked

"Great everything is going great! By the way who is this friend of yours? Do I know him?" Brooke asked being curious.

"I don't know if you know him. He is from your town. Let it be a surprise! You are going to love his wife Katrina she is really active with her job. I'll be home in 1 hour for dinner. If they get there before I do, be the wonderful women I married." Logan said

"Ok! I love you!" Brooke said and hung up.

Lucas and Katrina were getting ready to have dinner at the house of Lucas' friend and ball player Logan Lampers. Logan was a friend Luke meet in one of the collage games they became great friends and they had lost the contact. Luke wanted to see how he had turned out and which women did he marry.

"I just don't know why do I have to go!" Katrina said

"Well, because I wanna show you off and show I also have a family! Luke answered

"Whatever!" she responded coldly

Logan had finally gotten home from practice and was getting ready for dinner. Brooke was wearing a BCBG dress she had gotten that day for the dinner and Logan was in his Armani pants as usual. Samantha was wearing very cute jeans with a pink shirt. They were all ready and Brooke was very curious to know who that friend was. The house was perfect everything really well decorated and charming.

"Hun, do I look like a good housewife?" Brooke asked

"No, because you never were a housewife and that's why I married you!" Logan answered

Luke finally arrived in Logan's house. It was huge house with a rose garden in the front. Katrina was impressed. As they walked up Luke was very excited to see how Logan had turned out. As the doorbell rang. Brooke answered the door immediately. As soon as she saw which player was her face fell.

"OMG!" was the only word that came out of her mouth

"Brooke you look great. What are you doing here? Is this Logan Lampers house?" He asked

Logan walked to the door and was thrilled to see Luke and Katrina.

"I want you to meet my beautiful wife Brooke Davis Lampers." Logan told Luke with the thrill she said every time he talked about Brooke

As soon as he saw Brookes face he asked "Do you and Luke know each other"?

_I really hope you guys liked the first chapter and Please review! _

_Xoxo_

_Brukas4ever_


	2. the unbelievable

_Disclaimer- I do not own any OTH characters. I just own the plotline, Logan Lampers, Samantha, Mirnada, Julia ,and Katrina._

Chapter2

Logan looked at Brooke that was still in surprise and asked the question again. "Hun do you and Luke know each other?"

Brooke shook her head and ssid that she needed to go and ask Miranda something about dinner. When Brooke got to the her room she dialed Peyton's number in a hurry. Her heart was beating fast and all her feelings or Lucas started to resurface. When Peyton finally picked up Brooke shouted "Lucas Scott is in my house what the hell do I do?" For a moment Peyton was queit and then she ask "Lucas Scott the one we both hookup with?" "yes" Brooke said. "Well make an excuse to not join dinner even though that would be very rude." Peyton said Brooke was about to have a nervous break down whn Logan walked in the room and asked her "Babe are you ok?"

"yes I will be there in a minute" Brooke answered

"Peyton, I g2g. Talk to you tomorrow" Brooke hung up.

As she hung up the phone Samantha started crying Brooke rushed to the her room and picked her up and rocked her down stairs to the living room where everyone was. As she walked down stairs she said to herself "I don't have feeling for Lucas, I am in love with my husband the father of my daughter". When she got to the living room she felt much better and Sam was already asleep. Brooke was thinking in her mind "God, Lucas still looks sexy". Lucas was thinking "I still love har what the hell am I doing with Katrina?" Katrina started the conversation by asking "How many years are you guys married?"

"2 years and you guys" Brooke asked

"4 years so Brooke what have you been up to these couple of years? Luke asked

"Well I went to fashion school and graduated and one night I was invited to a benefit to help kids with no clothes and Peyton introduced me to Logan and 3 months after we got married in Vegas! Brooke answered coldly

"Dinner is served" Miranda said walking back to the kitchen.

At the dinner table Luke started talking about Julia. Katrina was talking to Brooke about expanding her business all around America. After dinner was over Miranda had left so Broke took the plates to the kitchen and Luke followed her. Both Logan and Katrina stayed in the living room talking about politics and economy.

In the kitchen Luke stared at her and then asked

"Brooke why did you leave Tree Hill without saying a good-bye or not even a note?" Luke asked

"Because I was afraid of backing out of leavin if I talked to you. You woud have changed my mind. I had planed of leaving for 6 months and my parents encouraged me to leave they said Tree Hill wasn't a good place for me to reach my dreams and they were right."

"But why it took me years to get over you Brooke you meant everything to me and you you are still the one I want." Luke said

"Well Luke it took me a long time too to get over you but then I met Logan and we married and I had Sam. And even though our marriage is not the best sometimes I love him and Sam more than anything in the world" Brooke said almost crying at this point

"Brooke, you were the only girl who meant something to me and you will always be that girl in my eye, I still love you!" Luke said

"You cant walk in my house and say stuff like this to me, I am married and I have priorities. Your married go say that to your wife not to yor ex-girlfriend. GET OUT!" Brooke demanded

"I am sorry too Brooke, just call me I am gonna be in town for 1 month."

As Lucas left with Katrina Brooke went into Sams room and cried for 2 hours until she went to bed to find Logan waiting for her.

"Babe the dinner was great! Thanks! Did you like Luke and Katrina?" Logan sai kissing Brooke

"They were nice!" Brooke said pulling away from the kiss

"Oh babe by the way I am gonna need to go to Florida tomorrow to see my mom. They said that she hasn't gotten any better with those meds."

When heard that her heart fell.

The next day Logan went to Florida to the Delano Hotel in Miami Beach.Brooke new it wasn't his mom that was causing him to be all mysterious. She decided to go to Florida to get this over with. She got on a plane and went to the Delano Hotel. She got a key to his room and went upstairs. When she got there she saw unbelievable.

_Kind of Boring the chapters but it has some important things in it! I hope u like and and review!_

_Xoxo_

_Brucas4ever_


	3. the betrayal

_Disclaimer: I don't own any _oth_ characters_

As Brooke opened the door to her husband's hotel room she saw him naked with a very familiar girl. A girl that had been friends for years and that she thought would never do something like this to her. It was Peyton. Brooke ran off the room with tears falling out her eyes. She couldn't believe the man she loved for 2 years and had a baby girl with would do this to her, cheat on her with one of her best friend.

As Brooke walked toward the beach Logan ran towards her. Peyton as already dressed getting a cab to go the airport. Logan ran and kissed Brooke.

"What the hell is your problem! You tell me you come to Florida every month to see your mom but you really come here is to sleep with my best friend!" Brooke shouted

"Babe is just sex you know you're the one I love" Logan said with his dog face that Brooke loved

"How could you I am the mother of your daughter! I've been cheated to before and I am not going through this again" Brooke said remembering of Luke

"Babe I love you and Sam more than anything in the world"

"Logan, when we get back to L.A I am calling the lawyers I want a divorce! It's over!"

_2 days later_

Brooke and Logan were back home. Brooke was already calling her lawyers for the divorce paprs, and Logan was regretting his decision of sleeping with Peyton.

"Brooke don't you want to re- think the divorce, I am sorry for what I did but forgive me please for Sam's sake." Logan pleaded

"I am sorry but I can't you can see Sam whatever time you want she will always be your daughter, no matter what happens" Brooke said feeling really hurt.

"Brooke, you can keep the house I already started looking for houses for me near by, I want to always be close to Sam!"

Later on that day Brooke went by Peyton's house. She wanted to know why?

Peyton answers the door with puffy eyes.

"Brooke what are you doing here?" Peyton asked

"Well I am just dying to know how could the women who introduced me to Logan, the women who is my best friend could sleep with him?" Brooke said coldly

"Brooke I am so sorry, It was going to end that day you walked in on us! Peyton said

"Well, you guys were pretty cozy that day for some one who is was endinga affair! Brooke shouted

Sorry! Peyton said

"How long Peyton were you guys sleeping together? How long?" Brooke shouted

"5 months" Peyton said

"Unbelievable! When I was pregnant you were sleeping with him! You haven't changed a bit since high school you are still the same back stabbing bitch you always were!" Brooke shouted slapping Peyton a cross the face.

That night the divorce papers were delivered. Brooke signed it immediately and couple of minutes later Logan signed the papers as well. The next day Logan moved out and only Brooke and Sam were at the house. Brooke felt lonely until she called an old friend that she hadn't talked to in years!

"Haley?" Broke said

"Brooke is that you? OMG! There's been years since I didn't talk to you hows life? Haley asked

"Well not that great I just got divorced and I have I a 3 month old baby girl named sam and ow about you? Brooke asked

"Well I am still married and I have no kids but I am pregnant! Luke called me the other day and told me he saw you. He is soo miserable in that merriege of his and he only thinks about you, maybe that you are divoreced you should call him!" Haley said

"Maybe I will!" Brooke said with a twinkle in the eye.

_Ok! Next chap Luke and Brooke will get back together! I promise. Thanks for the little of you that are reviewing! I see lots of people read the story but not that much review! I am begging please review. I hope u like the chap._

_Xoxo_

_Brucas4ever_


	4. the new start

_Disclaimer: I don't own Oth._

_Chapter 4_

That night Brooke sat alone in her room thinking about high school and everything that happened. Thinking about the only person she really loved in her life and that person was Lucas Scott. He was her Broody and she was his cheery. That same night Brooke called Lucas' cell.

"Hey it me, Brooke" Broke said in teary voice

"Hey so what's up last time I heard from you, you freaked out at me saying that I didn't have the right to love you!" Lucas said sarcastically

"I am sorry I left Tree hill without saying good-bye, I made the mistake of leaving you Luke. I still love you and I always did. I was just afraid to admit to myself this. I divorced Logan yesterday!" Brooke said crying in the phone

"What! But why did you divorce him you guys seemed do happy!" Lucas said feeling happy inside

"He was sleeping with Peyton for the last 5 months and I was to blind to see it, but its too late for us anyway you are married!"

"Brooke I love you and I always will you seem upset I am coming over right now!" Lucas said

"ok"

Thirty minutes later Lucas was pulling over Brookes driveway. Brooke was actually pleased that he was soo worried about her that he had to come and see her. He rand the doorbell and a second later Brooke opened the door.

"Hey are you ok?" Lucas asked

"Yea come in want something to drinkor eat?" Brooke offered

"Not now, but how are things going with Logan not around? It must be hard!"

"Not really Sam sometimes cries for him but nothing that I cant solve. The house has been quite and I feel unwanted and unloved" Brooke said

As Brooke said those words Lucas' heart fell and at that exact moment Lucas leaned over and kissed Brooke. Brooke didn't pull away. That was the best kiss they had since high school. The next morning Brooke woke up to find Sam out of the crib she was worried as she went to the kitchen she saw Lucas feeding her.

"Hey good morning you two" She said smiling

"Hey, pretty girl how did you sleep?" he asked

"Like a baby! Lucas we need to talk, you are still married and I don't want to the other woman, it me or Katrina!" Brooke said not feeling that confident.

"Why do you even ask! Right after I talked to you in the phone last night I talked to Katrina and asked for a divorce. We are signing the papers next week. The only thing I am worried about is Julia but she said she want he to have full custody since she finally admitted she is not a good mom" Lucas said relived

"Lucas, I don't know what to say! But what about us I live in California and you in North Carolina. How is this going to work?"

"Well they offered me a spot in the Lakers and I am taking it! Now I just need to find a place to live with Julia near by." Lucas said thrilled

"Well, I live in a house with 7 bed rooms and at the moment I am only using 2 bedrooms why don't you move in here with me and Sam?"

"Why not! I love you Brooke"

"I love you Luke"

_Ok! Brucas chapter! I hope you like it! I have a lot of drama planned so watch out! Please review! Thanks for the peeps who are reviewing but review! I love to write and I love thet people read but please review it brings me joy!_

_Xoxo_

_Brucas4ever_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not Own OTH!_

Chapter 5

It had been a week since Logan had move out and Lucas had moved in. Logan bought a house 30 minutes away Brooke and was seeing Julia almost everyday. Lucas had signed the divorce papers yesterday and was thrilled. Brooke was never happier with Lucas. Julia was a lovely little girl and Brooke loved having her around. Brooke thought life was perfect until someone knocked on her door.

"Peyton what are you doing in my house?" Brookes said getting pissed off.

"Brooke, I think I am preganat. I just came back from the doctor and he said that this was almost impossible for me because I cant have kids" Peyton said crying

"And what do I have to do with this?"

"Well it's not Pete's, it has 4 months that me and Pete hasn't slept together so it Logan's." Peyton said crying at this point.

"Well good for you, and why are you telling me this I am not married to him anymore I moved on. I will always carry around a piece of Logan but this piece wasn't made out of lust it was love. I feel bad for this baby already." Brooke said slamming the door.

As Peyton left Brooke walked back to her office and started designing more clothes for her baby line. Lucas was at practice but every break he got he called her.

"Hey, how's practice?" Brooke asked

"Good but I miss you when I get home we should go out for a romantic dinner leave the kids with Miranda." Lucas said

"Ok! Babe I love you!" Brooke said

"I love you too bye" Lucas said as he hung up the phone.

Right after that Sam started screaming and Brooke called Logan. Logan came over and he played with Sam and Brooke and Logan talked.

"I miss you Brooke" he said

"I miss you to but I love Lucas alot and what you did was wrong" she said

"I love you soooo much lets give this another try please." He begged

"I will always love you Logan you gave me Sam and she is the most precious thing I own. But I am with Lucas now and I am happy! Oh and by the way you might become a dad again." Brooke said

"Brooke are you pregnant?" he asked happy

"No, but Peyton is"

"oh! I have to go" he said as he ran off the door.

That night Brooke and Lucas went to their romantic dinner everything was perfect, but Brooke had something she had to tell that no one knew what it was yet.

_Ok! Boring chap but ext one something is gonna happen, but realax Brooke and Lucas will always end up together. Logan dramaaaaaa! Review_

_Xoxo_

_Brucas4ever_


	6. the break

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything._

_Chapter 6_

As Brooke and Lucas sat at their dinner. Brooke was so nervous it wasn't even funny. Lucas was getting worried. So Brooke spooke up and said "Luke I am not sure if we should be together, this is all going so fast that I don't think is good for Sam. I t hasn't even been 1 month from my divorce and you are already living in my house. I think we should take a break." Lucas was soo shocked that he didn't even know what to say. He just sat there and then spoke "If is this that you want then I will pack and leave tomorrow"

Brooke ran out of the restaurant wondering what she had just done. She felt horrible but she did think things were going to fast. Lucas packed when he got home and told Julia. Julia was so upset she didn't even want to talk to him. The next morning came very quickly. "Lucas I do love you but this is going just way to fast and Sam is jut too little and she needs time to heal after her father left, I just need to think things over." Brooke said

"Ok! I will always be by your side I bought a house in a condo 10 minutes away form you so anything justcall."

Lucas left and went inside to take a sip of lemonade suddenly Logan was at the door.

Brooke opened the door to see him standing there with tons of bags of toys. Brooke smiled and let him in. "Hey Brookie, I missed my Sammy. So how's everything with Lucas?" he asked

"Well we are taking some time apart I feel like I went with things way to fast. He has to figure out his life first with his daughter, and hows Peyton' baby drama?" Brooke asked

"When I went to talk to her she wasn't home but later that day she called me and said she had an abortion. I felt bad because it was also my kid and I wanted to keep it but I would have never married Peyton. Brooke you single I am single lets give this another try" He asked

"Babe, I don't know lets try but you cant break my heart again!" Brooke said kissing her ex-husband and leading him to the bedroom where they had the best sex they had in years. Brooke felt good to be with him but she also thought about Lucas!

_Ok! I know u guys are hating my guts because of Brooke and Logan but chill I needed some drama. Brooke and Luke will end up together in the next chapter or so. I just think its kind of boring when everything is picture perfect so I spicy it up a little. Sorry it took me so long to update!_

_Xoxo_

_Brucas4ever_


	7. the start of something new

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of One tree hill

Chapter 7

Logan had moved in and Brooke was trying to be ahppy but she just couldn't she thought about Lucas 24\7 and Lucas thought about her 24\7. Logan was being lovable but not the love Brooke nedded Brooke needed romance not love. She only got romance with Lucas.

"Good morning babe what are you doing today?" Logan asked

"Well, I need to pick up some dry cleaning and I need to make some calls" Brooke answered

"I have practice all day long and the coach is going to work us today till late at night"

"Have a nice practice!"

Later that day Brooke was feeling lonely so she called Lucas. She wanted to talk to someone who really loved her and understood her.

"Hey Lucas I miss you so much!" Brooke said

"I miss you two this time apart is killing me come over" Lucas exclaimed

"I will be there in 20 minutes" Brooke said as she hung up the phone

Brooke knew were this was going but she really needed to see Luke. She didn't want to hurt Logan but she could feel she was about to with Lucas. Brooke ran and got her car keys.

"Miranda I have to go somewhere can you say with Sam? Today you don't have to worry about dinner I am going to eat out."

"Yes, don't worry Sam is safe with me" Miranda answered

As Brooke pulled up the drive way to Lucas' mansion she started feeling safe. At the first ring Lucas answered the door in a white towel with bare chests just like Brooke liked it.

"Hey, nice house is Julia here?" Brooke asked

"Thanks and no Julia is in Tree Hill for the weekend with Katrina she will be back next week."

"So I've been thinking a lot about us lately and I was such in idiot of having us take this break I wanna get back together Luke I love you sooo much!" Brooke said

"I love you too but aren't you with Logan"

"Yea,but I am going to talk to him tonight. I am soo sorry for the break I promise it wont happen again!" Brooke said a she kissed Lucas

"I love you to but lets take this slow" Lucas said

"Yea but not turtle slow" she said leaning on him and both of them falling on the couch and making the best out of the afternoon.

When Brooke got home she had the big task of talking to Logan. Logan took it very well and Left the next morning.

_Smallchap but since y'all were mad at me for breaking up Brucas I thought it would be cuter it they were back together. So there I hope all love it! And please review!_


	8. Authors note

Hey

I am looking for A Beta to co-write this story with me! If you want to leave a review telling me you want so me can talk! I ant to have some fresh ideas!

Xoxo

Brukas4ever


End file.
